Monstruo
by Zusaku.Kaze
Summary: No Yaoi. Las personas no sólo son monstruosas por su físico, sino por sus acciones. Una perspectiva de Luymnades, y Kanon en sus tiempos como Dragón del Mar.


Declaratoria: Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sólo los utilizo sin ánimo de lucro, para sacar una de las muchas historias de mi cabeza.

Resumen: Las personas no sólo son monstruosas por su físico, sino por sus acciones. Una perspectiva de Luymnades, y Kanon en sus tiempos como Dragón del Mar. No Yaoi.

**MONSTRUO**

El sonido de las olas había quedado atrás. Cuando levantó la cabeza y miró el mar encima. Sonrió sardónicamente. Los dioses podían ser tan caprichosos, que solían cambiar incluso algo como la naturaleza misma.

Con su pose desgarbada, caminó con cierta pereza por el sendero más oculto posible. Sin importar que ya llevase algún tiempo como General Marino, seguían las insistentes miradas sobre su persona. No era porque le importara que le dieran injurias, que se avergonzara de ser tan sanguinario o se abochornara de sus acciones. Era por el simple hecho de que todos ellos le daban nausea. Sentía bullir el asco del enfado de sólo ver sus preciosas caras.

Colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda, irguiéndose hasta que su espina tronó. Se quedó tan erguido como pudo, con el cuello totalmente extendido mirando hacia el falso cielo. La cúpula marina siempre era igual. No extrañaban las nubes, como tampoco las noches tormentosas. El _cielo_ de los generales era siempre semejante.

El mar ocupaba todo el planeta tierra, de cierta forma el reino submarino también. Excepto por la temperatura y humedad, lo que se erigía sobre ellos era siempre igual. A Lyumnades le gustaba eso. Era lo más cercano a la realidad humana. Sin importar de dónde provinieran, ni el aspecto que tuvieran, en el fondo eran iguales.

-Señor Lyumnades. –El soldado raso se arrodilló en señal de respeto. Uno que sabía aquel de las escamas, que no sentía.

-¿Qué? –La respuesta seca hizo al soldado estremecerse. Había sido literalmente escupida. El soldado tuvo que soportar mucho el deseo de limpiarse la saliva de la cara.

-Sólo venía a recordarle la reunión con los demás generales marinos, señor.

Kasya entrecerró los ojos, ampliando su asquerosa sonrisa.

-Ve y dile al señor Dragón del Mar que estaré en breve con ustedes. Y pídele una audiencia a solas conmigo.

El soldado no tardó en dejar el lugar. Kasya sabía que el temor que les inspiraba, evitaría que lo molestara con la respuesta. Si Dragón del Mar le dirigía una mirada cuando estuviera en la reunión, sería la aceptación de su petición. De otra manera sería tajantemente ignorado.

Tuvo que esperar a que en la mesa, el misterioso Dragón de Mar girase apenas su vista hacia él. La magnificencia con la que su capitán se había puesto en pie, le hizo sentir el pinchazo de la envidia. Era como si por cada poro de su cuerpo, de sus escamas, anunciara al mundo que tenía poder. Aún cuando su cuerpo joven estaba cubierto, y su rostro sólo mostrado a medias cuando portaba el casco, era magnífico. Luego entonces, para Kasya la perfección y la magnificencia se podía obtener con el poder. Y una forma de ello, había descubierto, era manipulando a los demás.

Sus padres lo habían encerrado no sólo para evitar que el sol viera tan terrible criatura, sino para que las personas no se aterrorizaran. Kasya no tuvo el amor materno. Si no lo tiraron a las calles fue porque su cristiandad no lo permitió. Se dice que los niños tienen bondad natural e inocencia innata, producto de su inexperiencia ante el mundo. Quien lo diga es porque no tiene idea real de la naturaleza humana.

Sus padres eran predilectos del sacerdote de la iglesia de su pueblo, por lo que guardaban libros de ocultismo y secretos divinos, que el sacerdote guardaba antes celosamente, pero pensó que no era prudente y hasta irrespetuoso, tenerlos en la iglesia, por lo que se los dio a su familia a guardar.

Su casa, en el risco a orillas del mar, le permitía leer esos libros hurtados de la biblioteca, cuando sus padres no estaban en casa. En tranquilidad, gozando de la suave brisa marina que llegaba hasta las alturas del risco, podía relajarse mientras se empapaba de realidad.

En ellos pudo leer la gran verdad. Una vez que las almas iban al infierno, eran torturadas para purgar sus pecados, por mandato de los dioses del otro mundo. Pero la gran voluntad no se genera una y otra vez almas, sino que hacía que aquellas que habían muerto, volvieran al mundo de los vivos. Hades se encargaba de darles el tratamiento necesario, para que las almas regresaran a este mundo.

Pero había ocasiones en que la inutilidad de la razón humana, no les permitía pensar en la natalidad. Al engendrar un nuevo niño, un alma tenía que salir del inframundo para ser colocada en ese cuerpo. Era algo generado por la gran voluntad, no por los dioses. La gran mayoría de esas almas no alcanzaba ser purificada en su totalidad. ¿Quién dice entonces, que la maldad acumulada de otras vidas, quizá de siglos enteros, no estaba acopiada en una criatura recién nacida?

Kasya entendió que su deseo de matar a sus padres no era algo que él hubiera tenido de momento, quizá era algo que había traído desde su vida anterior. Tampoco es como si eso le hiciera sentir culpabilidad. Aprendió que amarse a sí mismo era lo más importante. Servir con fidelidad a aquellos que podían causarle un bienestar, y cambiar de bando si es que era necesario para que le fuese mejor. Desechar a aquellos que amenazaran con lastimar los deseos o a esa persona que le procuraba, debía ser su prioridad a toda costa.

Cuando escuchó el canto de las sirenas, no dudó un momento en acudir a sollamado. Aún recuerda aquel día. Fue precisamente cuando sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. El mar lavó sus ropas manchadas, sus manos. Sintió el suave latir de la naturaleza misma, mientras se sumergía en la vorágine de el remolino que lo llevaría hasta su nuevo hábitat. Su verdadero hogar.

Había llegado con un hombre que no lo maltrató menos, pero si le enseñó mucho más de lo que sus inútiles padres hicieron. Para conseguir su armadura, al final exterminó sin necesidad, pero con gusto inigualable, al maestro que era el único obstáculo por saldar. Y después vino aquel que disfrazado de aliado, iba a ser su perdición.

_-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Kasya, hoscamente._

_-Soy tu líder. –Dijo aquella joven y potente voz. _

_Kasya se levantó, caminando hacia él en su pose desgarbada. Se carcajeó._

_-¿Tú, un simple mocoso, te presentas ante mi para decirme que serás quien me ordene? _–_Puso en jarra los brazos, caminando alrededor del Dragón del Mar.- Vete a tu pilar niño, no me hagas enfadar._

_Kanon no se molestó siquiera en sonreír con ironía. Un viento ligero estremeció a Lyumnades. Bastó que el visitante encendiera su cosmo, para crear un agresivo poder ofensivo que lo arrojó contra los pilares. Temblando ante el inmensurable poder que se presentaba ante sí, aún en el suelo, puso una mano frente a él, como protección innata._

_-Desde hoy, el emperador Poseidón me ha nombrado como su representante ante ustedes. –dijo el hombre._

_Lyumnades vio su propia mano alzarse sobre su cabeza, sintiendo cómo el temor le estaba invadiendo cada que esos dedos se acercaban a sí._

_Le tomó el cuello de sus escamas, levantándolo sin ninguna dificultad. Le dio la espalda. El viento hizo que ondeara su capa, mientras andaba. _

_-Tú… no eres nada ante mí. –Gritó Lyumnades. No podía permitir que alguien de su mismo rango, le pisoteara de tal manera. -¡Salamandra satánica!_

_Kanon se giró apenas, extendiendo casi con tranquilidad una sola mano. El poder de Lyumnades se concentró en un solo punto; la palma de la mano de Dragón del Mar. Pasaron milésimas de segundo, suficiente para que el incrédulo Lyumnades, tuviera tiempo de sorprenderse y le quitara el necesario para evitar que su ataque regresara._

_Su cuerpo se estrelló estruendosamente, en las escaleras que daban paso hacia su propio pilar. Jadeando, se puso en pie. El otro hombre no demostraba más allá que indiferencia, pero se quedó erguido con la vista hacia donde se encontraba el guardián del pilar del Océano Antártico._

_-Esto no es todo para mí… pero lo será para ti. Tú debes tener algo alucinante, lo que debe ser una tortura si estás separado. Todos lo tienen, algo que quieren cada día más… -Entrecerró los ojos, intentando ver más allá de ese casco que semi cubría el rostro frío._

_-Si… ya lo veo._

_La figura de Lyumnades pareció disolverse, y ante sí un gallardo hombre de cabello azulado, apareció ante Dragón del Mar. La armadura de Géminis relucía como si recientemente la hubieran reparado con sangre y polvo de estrellas. Apenas fue un instante, pero por un momento, el General del Atlántico Norte, pareció dudar. Movió uno de sus pies, unos milímetros hacia atrás._

_Eso era suficiente prueba para Lyumnades._

_-Hermano… ¿nuevamente estás elucubrando en contra de los dioses?- La figura de Saga se acercó hasta él._

_El Dragón de Mar sonrió de medio lado._

_-Ven conmigo. –Continuó el falso Saga.- Estoy seguro de que si pides perdón, se te otorgará sin duda. –Estiró la mano, con una afable sonrisa.- Confía en mí._

_-Pobre hombre de sueños rotos. –dijo Dragón del Mar. Acumuló poder en una de sus manos._

_-¿Acaso… atacaras a tu propio hermano?_

_Su respuesta llegó como un Explosión galáctica. Su cuerpo se estrelló contra un pilar y dos ocasiones en el suelo. Sus brazos temblaron cuando intentó ponerse en pie. _

_-No te he matado, para evitar la ira de mi señor Poseidón. Aún eres un general marino después de todo y serás útil para la guerra que se avecina. –Le dio la espalda. Siempre con la misma frialdad._

_-Tú… me has atacado con la figura de tu propio hermano. Ningún ser humano me había atacado cuando tomo la forma de su ser más querido._

_Se escuchó una risa de aquel hombre._

_-El detalle es que te equivocaste. Si tomaste la forma de quien aprecio, no tomaste la figura de mi hermano. -Se quitó el casco, y una gruesa mata de cabello azulado se extendió majestuosamente. Se detuvo para mirarlo sobre del hombro, pudiéndole dejar ver ese perfecto perfil greco. -Siendo yo mismo, no me ha costado saber que eras falso_

_Kasya entendió que la persona que más quería Kanon, era a él mismo._

_-Te permitiré vivir, pero tendrás que guardar mi secreto. Ahora estás obligado a serme útil, me debes tu pobre vida. No se te olvide que eres un simple siervo del emperador. Vives y mueres por él. Y yo soy su brazo ejecutor. Persistes o pereces si es lo que deseo._

_Lyumnades asintió. Desde ese momento supo dentro de sí que él y no Poseidón, era su verdadero emperador._

Esperó pacientemente a que Dragón del Mar le mirase. Por fin, tras terminar la reunión, le dirigió una mirada despectiva.

-¿Qué deseas?

-Sólo presentarte mis respetos. –Lyumnades se talló las manos. Kanon elevó la barbilla, ni siquiera se quitó el casco.

-Ya lo hiciste, puedes irte. -Se dio vuelta.

-Mis sinceras felicitaciones, ahora que Atena está aquí. Pienso que ha sido un golpe triunfal el aprovechar la flaqueza del santuario, ahora que su gobernante ha muerto –dijo Kasya.

Kanon detuvo sus pasos, girando apenas la cabeza.

-Ve al punto.

Kasya sonrió.

-Ahora que Atena ha regresado al santuario, se dice que el verdadero patriarca murió hace varios años. Y su lugar había sido tomado por un caballero. Más específicamente el de Santo Dorado de Géminis pero… él está aquí, ¿o me equivoco?

Kanon lanzó una risa irónica, se quitó el casco, mirando de arriba a abajo a Lyumnades.

-No, aquí está Dragón del Mar. Tu líder.

Kasya amplió su horrenda sonrisa, bajando un poco más la cabeza. Se puso un dedo sobre la boca, como demostrando señal de silencio.

-Yo guardaré el secreto, y a cambio Mi _líder_ me permitirá vivir para servirlo.

Kanon asintió con la cabeza. No había otra persona con más poder sobre los otros, que él mismo y que gozara de tanto respeto. No importaba con quien hablara, para todos Kasya era la escoria de los generales marinos. Sus ambiciones y acciones causaban repulsión general. Sólo Kanon le aceptaba para ser servido. Lo miró de arriba abajo, con asco impreso en la mirada.

-Eres un monstruo, Lyumnades. –Kanon le dio la espalda, no sin antes mostrar una ligera media sonrisa.

Lo usaba, Kanon abusaba de su condición y poder. Kasya lo sabía. Y lo más importante, estaba de acuerdo. Porque entonces aprobaba que él usara los sentimientos de los demás, tal y como él mismo lo hacía.

Si todo lo que pensaba era cierto, entonces él odiaba a su propio hermano, porque ni siquiera parecía dolerle en lo mínimo su muerte. Movía a todos con los hilos de su ambición, sin que se percataran. Mejor aún, tenía un poder casi digno de dioses y una desmesurada belleza física y aún así, Kasya podía ver el interior de aquella persona.

-Tú también Dragón del Mar, tú también.


End file.
